


Tools of the Trade

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tools of the Trade

When Severus had come up from his lab after a long morning brewing, he expected to find Harry—and lunch—waiting for him in the kitchen. A quick spell told him Harry was outside.

The door to the shed was ajar and Severus pushed it open, finding Harry sitting in the middle of the shed. There were about fifty metal pieces scattered around him. 

Harry reached for one, put it on the end of a tool of some kind and then tried the tool on a large bolt.

"Damn, still not right," Harry muttered and set the rejected piece aside. Reaching for a similar sized one near Severus's feet, Harry looked up. "Oh, hullo."

"What on earth are you doing?" Severus said.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "What I came out here for isn't really the point now. I knocked over James's sock wrench set…."

"Sock wrench?" Severus reached down and picked up one of the larger metal pieces. 

"Yeah, no idea why they call it that." Harry set another piece to the side. "I know he was working on something with this bolt so I was trying to match up the right one with it but there are just so many of them!"

Seeing a case which surely had housed the tools before they scattered all over the floor, Severus began systematically placing the pieces in the appropriate sized holes but soon grew frustrated. 

"Why are you putting them away?" Harry asked. "I need to figure out which one James needed."

"Once they are all in order," Severus said slowly, "it will be easier to determine which ones you've tried and which ones are clearly not a match." 

Severus put one of the pieces into a slot but realised it was too small, but the space that would fit best was already taken.

"Why are there two nearly the same size?" 

Harry reached behind him and pulled out another case. "Standard and metric."

"For the love of…." Severus trailed off. Muggles and their ridiculous tools. Severus began re-sorting with Harry's help. 

"Thanks for helping, Severus," Harry said, closing one of the sets. As Harry closed the case, Severus noticed the largest piece was missing. 

"I think you missed one, Harry." 

"No, I didn't," Harry said a bit too fast as he set it down on the work table behind him.

Severus ran his fingers over each piece in the case he was looking at and something occurred to him. He raised his wand.

"Severus, no!" Harry pleaded, face scarlet.

" _Accio_ buttplug!" Harry reached for his jeans pocket but the spell was quicker and a large chrome buttplug flew into Severus's hand.

Severus rolled it in his hand, gauging the weight of it, the _feel_ of it.

"I'll just change it back." Harry pulled his wand from his pocket but Severus stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't. This _is_ rather a fine bit of Transfiguration and it would be a shame not to try it out." 

Severus advanced on him, wand in one hand, gleaming buttplug in the other.

"Bend over," he said, voice low. 

Harry hurried to comply.

~*~

Severus felt the wards telling him one of Harry's children had just come through the front door. Harry and he must have dozed off after they came back in the house.

He knew he was getting old when he needed a nap after sex. Though Harry always did his best to wear him out. 

"Dad?" James's voice called out. "Have you been fucking in the shed again?" 

Severus chuckled as Harry pulled the blankets up over his head. 

"I do not want that missing socket back either!" 

The front door rattled the house as it closed. Severus pulled the covers back and saw that Harry's face was still red and he looked thoroughly shagged, damp hair standing up every which way.

"It's called a _socket_ apparently not a sock," Harry said weakly.

Gears turning in his mind again, Severus summoned a black silk sock from his chest of drawers and handed it to Harry.

"A blindfold, if you would, Harry…."


End file.
